


I Hear Them Calling for You

by crassandahalf



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Famous Louis, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, One Direction Hiatus, Producer Louis, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crassandahalf/pseuds/crassandahalf
Summary: When Harry found his way back, his brow was adorably furrowed looking very concerned. “I hope no one’s given you any weird stuff. I try not to think of that from people but it’s best to be safe. Here take this bottle of water.”Louis snapped back to reality and responded. “Ah. What. No no. I was on my way to talk to you but just lost me footing or someone bumped into me or summat. Guess I didn’t really gauge how much I drank just then.”For a man who seemed completely useless the past couple of minutes, it surprised Harry on how much logic came out of one breath. And then he realized the cute stranger’s confession.“Oh. You were coming over too me?” There was a beautiful blush creeping on Harry’s cheeks as he combs his curls behind his ears. “Umm, what’s your real name then? Doubt it’d be Oops?”Nice going Louis.AU where Louis is 1/3 of One Direction and Harry is a bloke visiting the states for work and they meet in a music festival during the hiatus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is the first fic I'm happy to share - even I want to see it through and am going back some parts. Please leave some comments below if your like it or hate it. 
> 
> -S

Louis Tomlinson is 1/3 of the famous band known as One Direction. Ever since 2010, him and his bandmates has toured the world and released 5 albums gaining the hearts of every teenage girl or boy, gay, straight or somewhere in the middle. Somewhere not in the regular age range for that matter. 

He will be forever thankful for the life they have given him and his mates and he hopes he has shown them enough dedication to show that. But he is more than grateful for the hiatus they’re currently on. It takes a toll on you at one point and he needed to see a bit of the world not just pass by it to fuel his creativity. Granted that he’s taken a judging gig in the X-Factor but it’s a little bit more tame than when he was on tour. 

He huffs a “Thank Fuck” after heaving himself out of the van into the cool Austin night. It’s already March and the crazy search for him and the boys have gone down to a minimum. Especially when they figured out that if the boys keep the fans at bay with some updates on their own accounts, they get more peace and quiet. 

Liam tugs him by the collar of his shirt into the entrance. “Alright mate? Come along and stop daydreaming then.”

“Fuck off, Payno. Can’t a man relish a new place in peace?”

“Aww look at you all sentimental all of a sudden. Time to find us some people to sign eh?”

“If they’re not signed already, yeah.” Louis rubs the back of his neck as they make their way in to the VIP entrance of the music festival. 

He kept saying in all the interviews how it would be interesting to see how they will go off individually but he’s nervous to be quite honest. While they did say they were going to explore their own thing, him and Liam saw how great they were as a team in finding new talent. Louis invested in a music production company, loves mentoring people in the X-Factor and even roped Liam to be a guest judge. It made sense.

And here they are, exploring together.

Shrugging to himself, Louis huffed an assurance that f they can’t find new talent, it might as well be a minor lads day since Niall is heading out tomorrow to meet them. 

Getting in the venue, they see some celebrities milling about in the VIP room. Since he’s not feeling quite social just yet, he went over to look at the lineup and although there are familiar acts, there’s a specific section for new blood in SXSW. 

It’s a bit of a new thing, at least to Louis. There’s this whole tech and film festival as well and unbeknownst to Liam, Louis actually wanted to see the whole lot. But his schedule only let him go for the music and film bit. He’ll have to try next time. 

What? He’s a curious lad at heart.

A gravelly twang brought him out of his thoughts just then.  
“Well, well. Hello there Tommo!” Nick Grimshaw’s voice boomed as he clapped a hand at Louis’ shoulder.

“Ehey! Hello there Twat-shaw!” Louis hugged him back while holding his  
breath. Nick’s a good lad, he just uses too much hairspray on that quiff of his. 

“You wound me Louis. I’m better off saying hello to Liam.” 

“Just fucking with you mate. How’s it been?”

“Pretty good. Here for work but that hasn’t stopped me from getting smashed. You looking at pulling tonight?” He winked at Louis as he got a hold of two shots from a passing waiter. 

“Depends.” Louis gave a non-committal shrug.

Nick gives him a slimy leer as he raises a shot glass to his mouth. “We’ll see about that. Bottoms up, Tomlinson!”

And as he tipped the unknown liquid to the back of his throat, Louis can’t help but think how thankful he is that he’s on break.

\----

More than a couple of drinks later, Louis finds himself drunk and swaying along with the crowd while an electro-jazz act was playing. 

He was with Nick and Liam earlier but now he’s found himself alone. Good thing people were too into the music to notice who he was as he’s happily let the grinding bodies take him whichever “direction” and not just one. 

Heh. He can be a comedian if this producer thing does not work out. Truly.

The sound is fantastic and the artists have completely taken the crowd under their spell. He wonders if it’s something he’d like to sign on. Nevermind if his sober self will question his decisions. 

Louis was about to go find Liam to ask if this would be a good act when he notices hands flailing around up in the air and suddenly finds him frozen in place. 

If you asked him, Louis couldn’t quite put it to words. The figure that had kept him paralyzed looked to be the product of a weird science experiment by mixing sex and adorable together. 

The girl…or is it a guy? had a beautiful curly hair past their shoulders, a cute bum and amazing legs. Another glance at the person’s shoulders told Louis they’d be too broad to be a woman’s which, thank you very much universe. 

When the person turns around swaying his hips, Louis felt he needed to collect the pool of drool from his mouth. Even with the swaying guy’s eyes closed Louis could bet he was extremely attractive. A set jawline and intense brow,the hypnotizing stranger reminded him a bit like Tarzan. 

Just then, Tarzan decided to open his eyes, looking upwards, and reveal a dimple on his cheek as he smiles to himself when the beat was picking up. Louis watched as Swaying Tarzan trailed his large hands to his chest down to his groin to quickly cup himself.

And well. Wow.

There was a moment where Louis had to look around whether he was putting on a show for someone and he was intruding some major dancefloor foreplay with someone else. But, to his relief, seems like the guy was just out dancing and enjoying himself (a bit literally).

Before Louis could come in his pants by just watching this guy, he set out to say hello. Because - One. Why the fuck not? Two. When in Rome (Texas) right?

Just his luck when he was less than two feet in front of Dirty Dancing Tarzan, some random person bumped into him and he in turn came barreling into the curly-haired lad. 

“Hi I’m….Ooops! He shouted over the din of the music. Louis was flustered and a bit tipsy which basically meant that’s pretty much his level of speech right about now. On top of the fact that he’s just about shell-shocked with how more gorgeous this guy is up close. 

“Hi, Ooops. M’Harry!” Which well - he’s a Brit and Louis would’ve slapped anyone’s balls off for that type of humor but found it endearing on this one. 

He must have spaced out for a while relishing the deep greeting of Tarzan / Harry because the Harry in front of him waved his large hands by Louis’ face.  
When he didn’t get much out of that from Louis, he quickly shifted to concern.

“Y’alright, love? It’s perfectly fine. S’abit crazy in here. Come on, I need a bottle of water of anyway.” Harry then proceeded to take Louis wrist on one hand and guide the small of his back with the other. 

Still dumbstruck, Louis let himself be led by Harry who sort of immediately got comfortable in dragging Louis with him to the refreshment side just a little outside of the main concert hall. It looked like a not-so-sexy tango. 

When they reached a corner, Harry placed his hands on both of Louis’ shoulders and gently nudged him to the wall and observed if he can keep upright. While the most of Louis’ brain could come up with was some kind of puppy whine, Tall Lean and Curly gave him a devastating smile and caressed him with his voice using three words, “Stay here alright?” 

Green eyes bore into blue and all Louis could do was nod and silently clutch for his sanity and keep his horniness in check. 

When Harry found his way back, his brow was adorably furrowed looking very concerned. “I hope no one’s given you any weird stuff. I try not to think of that from people but it’s best to be safe. Here take this bottle of water.”

Louis snapped back to reality and responded. “Ah. What. No no. I was on my way to talk to you but just lost me footing or someone bumped into me or summat. Guess I didn’t really gauge how much I drank just then.”

For a man who seemed completely useless the past couple of minutes, it surprised Harry on how much logic came out of one breath. And then he realized the cute stranger’s confession.

“Oh. You were coming over too me?” There was a beautiful blush creeping on Harry’s cheeks as he combs his curls behind his ears. “Umm, what’s your real name then? Doubt it’d be Oops?”

Nice going Louis. 

“Oh. Shit I totally spaced out on that one. Erm my name’s Louis. And you’re Harry?”

“Yup! That’s me!” Harry giggled as if he was laughing at some weird secret joke and all Louis wanted to do was hold him. Harry shuffled around still offering the water bottle forward. “I’m glad you heard me. S’abit hard in there.”

“What’s hard Harold?” Louis quirked a brow as he took the bottle off of Harry’s massive hands (hello!) If there’s anything he can immediately get behind are innuendos. It’s a safe place to be in. Show off his humor, be a bit sexy – or try at least. See? He still has his wits about him.

Harry just chuckles. “You know what I mean. Anyway, why’d you want to come talk to me?”

“Well someone had to tell you your arms were a hazard, Harold.” Louis casually leans to Harry’s side, making the most of being Seemingly Intoxicated to be Cuddly but Sober Enough and carry a conversation. 

The smile on Harry’s face quickly slid to a pout and Louis couldn’t have that. He pulled his head back a bit and met those green eyes. “They should be tied up…you know, for public safety.” 

Geez. Louis thinks if that didn’t blow up in his face quickly. His dick twitched at the thought of tying this guy up and looking at him beg prettily. Okay, chill Louis. Sheesh.

But Harry just quirks a brow as he smiles. “Yeah? That’s plenty generous of you. Concerned citizen and all.”

“Yeah. Imagine that.” Louis just smiled, his eyes have gone all crinkly. It seemed like such a random way to meet a person. Drunk and in the middle of strangers in hybrid music festival. And yet here is, he can’t help but fond over a boy he’s just met for a total of 30 minutes. 

There must be something in the humid Texan air because Louis is getting a bit punch-drunk in all of his sudden affection Curly Hazard Hands.


	2. Chapter 2

They continue to talk and exchange stories about music and their favorites when a hand clapped on Harry’s back. 

“Wehey what do we have here Harold? I see you have met Mr. Tomlinson.” Nick had gone up to Harry slurring and was mouthing his neck while he talked. The tall man was able to squeeze into the intimate and cozy space Louis and Harry had settled into. 

Louis couldn’t decide if he preferred the regular cloud of hairspray on Nick or this new annoying thing in front of him doused with the scent of alcohol. Either way, both were flammable and he was toying with what he can do about that information. 

Harry managed to pry him off and settle him to the wall for balance. (Seems like this kid has had practice with drunkards.)

The lad looked like the carefree type, he brushed the drunken assault of and answered the DJs question. “Hey Nick. You mean Louis? Yeah I--------”

Then Louis saw that moment, the moment where recognition arrives at someones face. It’s a sight to see. Sometimes it’s amusing, sometimes it’s scary. He doesn’t know how to place Harry’s reaction yet. 

“ -----Tomlinson?” Green eyes bugging out of his pretty and curly head. 

“Yep” Louis huffed as he slides back in between Harry and Nick Grimshaw.  
Smooth. 

Harry then proceeded to travel up to his face, clutching his curls. “I was talking to Louis Tomlinson the whole fucking time?” Harry’s green eyes grew even wider with shock and Louis was hoping he also saw hope or excitement in them. 

He finally stopped talking to himself or to Twat-shaw and turn his burning gaze to Louis. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Louis felt it was time to bring in the dark charm. He leaned on Harry and placed a hand on the taller man’s chest.  
“To be fair mate, it was a bit dark.” Louis chuckled and tacks on “And I did introduce myself as Louis. Don’t think I’d be a prat to bring in my credentials. What’s the matter? I thought we got along fine?”

Harry shook his head and before he could respond, Nick had a moment of lucidity and started shouting and slurring, “That my dear Louis is the understatement of the centu…(burp)...ury. Harold might be a bit tipsy here as well because if he knew he was talking to THE Louis Tomlinson, he’d practically go hands and bloody knee—EUFF!””

The DJ grabbed his side and stayed on the wall, clinging to it like a lifeline. 

Harry had given a gentle nudge to Nick’s ribs while looking like the innocent angel that he is. “No. It’s just that, I know who you are. I’m a right fan. I thought I would’ve at least recognize who you were.”

While Harry was talking, Nick quickly tried to retaliate by bumping Harry’s hip. Louis would have watched on until Nick decided to use his slimy hands and mouth to mess with Harry’s face. 

“Hang on there Twatshaw. We can’t have you touching his face with your bacteria then eh? How do you know dear Harold anyway?” Louis asked as he pried a wobbling Nick’s hand off of Harry’s mouth. 

“Lovely Harry hear interned in Radio 1 for a spell and has since jetted off to the Americas and travel. Was actually in your batch in X Factor.” Nick slurs and Louis assumes it takes all of his brain cells to compose that one clear sentence. 

He noticed Harry blush at the X Factor comment and realization quickly dawned on his. Fuck alcohol. “H-Harry Styles! I met you in the bathroom!”

“Yeah. You were very kind to me. Thought I’d make it but I knew the best went on in the end.” Harry blushes some more making his ears pink-tipped and Louis thinks it’s the cutest thing in the world. 

“Aw. Tough tit, mate. I still think you’re gonna make it. Have you got anything going on now?” Louis leans in and looks straight to green eyes like they were the moon, the only source of light in the night. 

Harry ducks his head and gives a quick smile to Louis. “Haven’t sung in a while but been doing covers here and there or to get me through with spending money while I travel.” 

“You’ll have to sing for me, yeah?” Louis is all crinkly-eyed now. Thinking back at how Harry was the curly haired cherub that had a wonderful voice. It would be amazing if Louis could set him up as a proper artist.

Harry just gives him a look of such uncertainty and it’s all it takes to make up Louis’ mind that he needs to bring this guy back out of his shell. 

They’ve forgotten Nick was present up until he gurgled a chuckle to Harry’s neck. “Harold. Louis here is having a hand at a producer. I’m pretty sure he can take you places without special favors.” 

Nick found that extremely funny while giggling to himself and Louis absolutely did not. What’s that about?

“The fuck is your problem Twat-shaw?” Louis smiled without it reaching his eyes. Harry took that as his cue to come in between the two. 

“Hey, Lou…” Louis was caught off guard at the moment. 

The nickname sounded wonderful when it came from Harry’s mouth. He completely directed his attention to Harry then. 

“Yes, Hazza?” he rasped.

Blushing at Louis’ immediate change in his behavior and returning a nickname, Harry steered him towards the gates leaving Nick by the refreshments area. The lanky DJ seemed to have managed to get himself on a catch and possible is still assuming he’s mouthing some piece of Harry by the looks of him lounging on the pleather seat. 

Harry was thinking it would be best to end this on a good note. Talking to his idol was more than enough and while he thought he could go home with the cute lad from the dancefloor, leaving for home with this memory seemed enough. When they were clear of the louder festival area, Harry turned to Louis. 

“I’m actually tired, I’ll catch the next acts tomorrow. Mind if I walk you to your bus or whatever? Don’t think you’ll fair well alone.”

While Louis was almost back to being sober, he didn’t want to pass this up. 

“Gentleman you are, Curly. I’ll take you up on it.” 

They walk out silently into now the cold night. It’s coming along into Summer and the days are warm but the nights are still cold in Texas.  
Both just walked aimlessly seeming like they didn’t really want the night to end. They didn’t stray too far from the grounds but going in a small circle to try and stop time. 

After a while, Harry spoke up. “Sorry about Nick. Uh…we fooled around for a bit after the intern thing. Thinks it’s quite funny how I could’ve been the dirty secret. Whatevs.”

Louis thought it was best to give a less disgusted reaction….or maybe not.  
“Poor Harold! There was obviously a lack of men during that time for you to even think of Twat-shaw as an option.” Louis threw his arm around Harry and pulled him in for a quick hug. When they pulled back, Louis laid a hand on his own chest as if he was having a heart attack. 

Harry laughed. “Yeah that was the time you started touring so—“ He clasped a hand over the half of his face and looked to Louis. “I mean. You know. All of you blokes were fit and to leave the country just made the selection less.”

Louis stopped walking and smiled. He found a bench since they were in front of a park. He sat down and patted the seat next to him. “For the record. Niall is straight as a rod.”

Harry’s eyes popped out of his head and stutters, “So you and Liam are….?”

“I won’t speak for Liam but I’m more flexible in that department, yeah. Don’t want people up in my business labeling me though. Just between you and me.” Wow that was honest. And the alcohol’s really not in his system any longer. 

“Oh. Of course.” Harry looked at him straight in the eye to confirm a promise that he’ll be quiet. He then sat back and looked up at the moon after a sigh.

At the moment, where there’s barely any light and Harry’s breaths are the only sound Louis really can’t think of how he got here. He beside a beautiful boy and suddenly all his thoughts are just on how we would like to kiss him. 

Harry might have thought of the same thing, or so Louis wishes, when he placed his gaze on Louis lips for a quick moment and blushed when he saw Louis looking at him. 

Panicking, Louis cleared his throat and stood up. “Erm sorry. You did say you were tired. I’m more than sober so I think I’d like to walk you down. That alright?”

Harry’s face turned a deep shade of red out of embarrassment. He shouldn’t be but he thought this new information he’s about to share might turn the man of his dreams off. He seemed interested and that’s more that Harry could have hoped for. But he doesn’t want to get disappointed. 

But then, there’s the truth that needs telling. 

“Oh. Uhm. I’m still figuring out where to stay. The couchsurfing thing still hasn’t replied to me so I was going to I don’t know…walk for a bit….It’s just that…you…and Nick….fighting.” Harry was growing redder by each word and Louis felt he needed to give him an out. 

“Hang on there, Haz. Breathe yeah? It’s alright. I knew what you did back there now that I’m not that piss-drunk anymore. You can come back to mine and stay there?”

Harry’s eyes shot up to Louis and the smaller lad panics. 

“I mean…like to stay and have a place to sleep. The suite is big enough I can stay on the couch. Obviously not just for that….Or I mean not that at all!”

Instead of making it any more awkward, Harry stands up and smiles his brightest smile yet. He faces Louis and pulls at his hand. “I know. C’mon Lou!”

And Louis lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. 

\--- 

They headed straight to the hotel after getting Harry’s bag in the venue registration. Louis thought it was nice of them to hold it for him but he knew no one could resist that smile. 

Louis had to send a mental note to his dick that it’s not exactly the arrangement it hoped for earlier in the night when he thought of actually pulling. 

Which was a shame to be honest. Looking at the gorgeous man-child starfishing on the additional bed installed in the living room of his suite, Louis could actually weep. But he needed to play a good host. harry seemed to be the kind of person who’s kind to everyone but not a lot of that kindness has been returned to him. He wants to help and he won’t abuse the situation.

After getting out of the shower himself, he roughly rubs a towel over his damp hair and shouted from the bathroom “I don’t think you’ve blended in the surroundings quite yet, Hazza!” 

Harry was in a white fluffy robe having just showered and was relishing the feel of the bed. He presses himself down as if he wanted to get swallowed up by the white fluffy sheets and proceeded to give a little mewl like a kitten (oversized one then). 

“Mmmm. Feel so nice. I would actually have more manners and wait but it’s been a while. Sleeping on a bed that’s big enough.”

Enthusiastic as Harry might sound, Louis did note his voice was getting thicker from being sleepy. He tacked a mental note to ask how Harry’s travels were later on but decided to let the young lad sleep. 

“I’m happy to help Haz. The guys downstairs were nice to set it up for you. But you sure you don’t want to take mine?” Louis padded into the room with his bare feet in a comfy pair of sweats and a worn tank. 

Harry’s eyes twinkled as he looks to Louis. “More than enough. You’re staying in a fancy place – I’m sure the spare beds are as amazing as the regular ones. Come give it a try!” 

Which…okay. He’s not gonna say no if he can get closer to Harry and lie down at the same time. Louis scooted close to Harry and laid down beside him.

The bed was really comfy but smelling Harry’s own hippie organic sulfate-free shampoo (I have to take care of my hair, Louis!) from the shower was actually why he heaved a contented sigh. 

“See. Told you. Just as good.” Harry turned his head and smiled up at him. He looked so young and soft.

“Better actually.” Louis put a hand on his stomach and breathed. He’s feeling fizzy at the thought of just being here with Harry. 

He could see Harry was having a hard time keeping his eyes open so he made a move to get off the bed. “Come on then, Hazza. Bed time for you and me.”

Harry’s large fingers circled over his wrist. “Wait. Stay for a bit? It’s nice to just be here. Haven’t really seen anyone from home in a while. ” 

Seriously. Who can resist those eyes? Also Louis is dead. Very dead. Might as well crash and burn. 

“Alright, alright you big baby.”

Louis’ give out a fake huff but he’s actually letting out a little squeal on the inside because didn’t want to leave Harry’s side yet. 

Propping himself on his elbow, he gave the pillow a couple of quick punches and shimmied down, eyes closed, to the bed to get comfortable. 

Before he could open his eyes, he felt warm and plush lips on his and a hand cradling his jaw.

He was shocked to say the least. But his frozen lips were melting against the warmth of the ones on top of his, spreading the heat right through his mouth and into his bones. Just as Louis opened his lips to rifle through the secrets of Harry’s mouth and capture them with his tongue Harry suddenly pulled back, eyes frantically searching Louis’ face for some hidden message. 

“I’m sorry..I should have asked…” Harry started. His lips were puffy and the beautiful but the blush on his cheeks seemed more like embarrassment. Does he think this is a mistake?

Louis assumed it was because of a simple consent and cooed at his ear. “S’alright Hazza. I wanted to. But if you don’t believe me, let’s have a kip then yeah and I’ll show you I still want to in the morning.”

Harry looked like he still couldn’t believe it and was just staring at Louis, mouth open in shock. But has small fingers rake through his curls, he relaxes and smiles...leaning in to Louis’ hand now cupping his cheek. 

It was all Louis could do to straddle him but instead he hitched a leg over Harry’s hips, gently turning him so that his chest was on the younger boy’s back. 

“There there, Hazza. You’ll get there soon.” Louis wrapped his hand over Harry’s chest and gave it a gentle pat. 

Harry turned his neck to Louis and gave the bottom of his jaw a quick kiss. “I don’t know what just happened after but..but…good night, Louis.”

“Formal now, are we?” When there wasn’t a response, Louis raised his head to peak at Harry; as he combed through his curls and gently splaying his hand on Harry’s chest, he saw the young lad snuffling in his sleep. 

God he’s adorable. 

Louis then slowly tried to not jostle him by gently raising his hand and Harry made a kitten whine, clutching at Louis hand with his own. Curling in further to the warmth the body behind him. 

And that’s where Louis knew that he’d do everything for this boy and that scared him so much. Enough to lose sleep and be anxious for the morning.


End file.
